August 21, 2012 – National Trail Mix Day
by mmooch
Summary: **Part of the 2012 LiveJournal's Twisted Shorts August Fic-A-Day** series, also known as the 'Wacky Holiday Series'. Mr. Belvedere reflects on the visitors he received shortly after Sunnydale collapsed. *Crossover with Mr. Belvedere*


**August 21, 2012 –****National Trail Mix Day**

Summary: **Part of the 2012 LiveJournal's Twisted Shorts August Fic-A-Day** series, also known as the 'Wacky Holiday Series'. Mr. Belvedere reflects on the visitors he received shortly after Sunnydale collapsed. *Crossover with Mr. Belvedere*

Challenge: for the livejournal 2012 August Fic-a-Day Challenge.

Warning: nope, not this time.

Timeline: post-series for BtVS; mid-series for MB, but change the dates so they line up.

A/N: This is done in the form of a journal entry like Belvedere was shown to have written in at the end of every episode (I think).

Disclaimer: BtVS/AtS characters belong to Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy. Mr. Belvedere characters belong to Gwen Davenport, Frank Dungan, Jeff Stein, Lazy B/F.O.B. Productions and 20th Century Fox Television. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

**From the Private Journal of Lynn Aloysius Belvedere**

**August 31, 2003…**

Today I received the most unusual pair of guests. It started out like any other day in the Owens' household…

As it is still the summer, the children were out of school, so I took the opportunity to teach them about the qualities of a wonderful snack food: trail mix, gorp or as some of my acquaintances Down Under call it, scroggin. Instead of those greasy trays of salt they call potato chips, I felt a more nutritious form of snack food would be appropriate for the family.

However, just like all my other attempts to mold their eating habits, this one fell short until they learned that some people add chocolate to their granola, nuts and dried fruit. Then of course, they proceeded to put in so much chocolate that you could barely see the healthy foods, thus ruining the purpose for my lesson.

So I was not at all unhappy when the front door bell rang and gave me an excuse to leave those barbarians in the kitchen to see who was visiting.

To my shock, it was a young lady by the name of Buffy Summers and her Watcher, Rupert Giles.

Watcher.

A title I thought was long behind me when I left the Council decades ago and found a new profession as a manservant for Winston Churchill. It was only due to the fact that the Council did not want to upset Her Majesty that they left me alone in my new calling.

My mind raced with thoughts of what they could possibly want with me now. Surely they knew that I was far too old to be of use to an active Slayer. It was one thing to totter around with normal humans like the Owens family; to them, I haven't even begun to slow down. But in the supernatural world…I would only be useful as bait for the vampires.

They explained how a great evil had decimated the Council and wiped out the majority of Watchers and Potential Slayers. That after they had defeated said evil – thereby explaining the destruction of Sunnydale, California almost three months ago – Mr. Giles and Miss Summers were awarded leadership of the Council by Her Majesty. Now they were searching for any people who had ties to the old Council, hoping to find some that believed as they did that the Watchers should support the Slayers, not control them.

To be perfectly honest, my heart leapt in excitement. This was why I left all those years ago! They were offering me a chance to be part of something I could be proud of.

So it was to their disappointment and my own shock that I found myself turning down their offer. A few years ago, before I started working for the Owens family, my answer would have been different, but I find myself too attached to this strange group of barbarians to give them up now.

Perhaps that will change when Wesley has gone off to college.

For now I will rest easy in the knowledge that the Council is finally in the hands of people who will treat the Slayers with the respect they deserve.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't find any episodes of Head of the Class to watch for today's ficlet, so I switched fandoms and used this one instead.


End file.
